


Sad Frog Zayn

by joyridingmikey



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyridingmikey/pseuds/joyridingmikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sad Frog meme, Zayne, gets a little lonely sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sad Frog Zayn

Zayn was alone on the tourbus for the first time in 2 years.. This meant he could be himself for once. Zayn looked around the room quickly before stripping his white fuckboy clothes off and unzipping the back of his human skin? The human skin dropped to the floor causing a faint sound. Zayn stepped out of the skin and looked at himself in the mirror. For the first time in two years, Zayn looked at his real body. He has always hated it. Green and slimy.. no wonder why his girlfriend wouldn't fuck him. After admiring himself in the mirror, Zayn sat down on the ground. Since he was alone he decided to get funky (;. Zayn thought about fucking sweet slimy frog pussy and quickly got a boner. His dick rose up to his chest. Wow, he was big. Zayn grabbed his veiny thighs and lightly licked the tip of his cock. Feeling as good as it did, Zayn took the rest of his cock into his mouth and sucked himself off until he almost came. Zayn was sweating like mad and felt his cock throb. Suddenly, the door slammed open and Liam walked in. Disturbed, confused and slightly turned on, Liam asked what the fuck he was doing. "I got lonely," replied Zayn, ashamed. Liam decided to take advantage of this moment and sucked Zayn's green, slimy cock until he came down Liam's throat.

FIN.


End file.
